If The Stars and Moon Collide
by TheRenoApocalypse
Summary: Many would have thought that sleeping with your best friend would be an awkward situation that had a negative impact on the friendship. But no. Sleeping with Santana was possibly the greatest decision she had ever made. Post 4x14. Quinntana. Eventual Faberry.


A/N: Hey long time no see people! :D This ... is something a little bit different from the things I usually write and this chapter is sort of a test run to see if people like where this is going, so make sure to review and let me know :D Also, there are going to be two main pairings in this which are Quinntana and Faberry. It's mostly Quinntana in the beginning but I hope you like it :) I should also warn you that while this is planned to be quite a nice fluffy story... I suspect that it won't play out that way because ... lets face it, It's going to get complicated somewhere and someone is bound to get hurt.

* * *

**PART I - You're So Magnetic**

"You know, I have to say Rosario, You are killing it in that dress."

Santana glanced down at the hand that was gently caressing her bicep before looking up again at the blonde with a confused and hesitant expression.

"Thanks."

It was weird. There was something about the way Quinn had been acting all night that set alarm bells off in her head. At first she thought it was just the blonde pitying her due to her situation with Brittany and Sam but as the night wore on and more alcohol was consumed, she got the feeling that there was something that Quinn wasn't telling her.

Discarding the thought for the moment, Santana sipped her new beverage, revelling in the slight burn that it created in the back of her throat. Thank God for fake I.D's! She didn't know if she could handle this without some form of alcohol in her system. She had already surpassed the slightly buzzed stage with each glass that emptied before her. Quinn didn't seem to be faring much better, in fact, the blonde was stumbling slightly and giggling hysterically at herself as she did and Santana couldn't help but laugh along with her.

She turned to Quinn only to falter at the look that the blonde was currently shooting at her. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed a few times trying to remember how to use her voice again.

"Let's dance."

Before her intoxicated mind could catch up enough to form her response, Quinn had grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers together and pulled her towards the dance floor. Quinn lifted their joined hands in the air as the beginning notes of Usher's Scream blasted through the hall and stopped them in the centre of the dance floor, promptly spinning around to face her and moving her hips to the beat.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life just live it, just live it  
Now relax and get on your back_

Somewhere throughout the song, Santana's front somehow managed to get pressed up against the blondes back as they moved to the rhythm of the song, allowing the alcohol and the beat control their movements.

The song soon ended however and Santana was about to head back to the bar to get herself another drink to calm herself down after that little… uh… dance. She was stopped however, by Quinn turning around and throwing her arms around her neck and tugging her close. Moments later, none other than Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson walked onto the stage and a part of Santana's brain prayed that they were not going to sing a slow and romantic love song. Apparrently she should have known better and before she knew it, she and Quinn were pressed closely together and spinning slowly to We've Got Tonight.

Quinn pulled back slightly to look into her eyes and she stared back curiously.

"You know I've never danced with a girl before." Santana just stared at Quinn, sensing that there was something else she wanted to say. "I like it."

Woah, okay. Santana felt herself tilt her head to the side and squint at Quinn suspiciously with a small smile on her face before the blonde pulled her back in. She allowed her head to rest on the blonde's shoulders with a content smile that didn't even fade when she spotted Brittany and Sam dancing a few meters away.

When the number came to an end, the two pulled apart slowly and for a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes. She should have seen it coming really. All the signs had been pointing towards this all night. Yet, she still found herself startled at the first soft press of lips against her own. When the contact ended, she kept her eyes closed, trying desperately to decipher if that had just happened or if her drunk mind was playing tricks on her.

Hot breath blew against her ear and Quinn moved forwards, her lips hovering inches away from her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The breathy and husky tones of the blonde's voice had Santana trembling with anticipation. She just about gathered her wits enough to nod in confirmation to Quinn's proposal.

* * *

There was a certain element of accomplishment when you truly discovered who you are and discovered the part of you that had been so deeply hidden that it was impossible for you to see it. It was as though the final puzzle piece had been carefully fitted into the jigsaw, completing the masterpiece that had taken an awfully long time to solve. It was invigorating. It was freeing. It was truly wonderful.

Many would have thought that sleeping with your best friend would be an awkward situation that had a negative impact on the friendship. But no. Sleeping with Santana was possibly the greatest decision she had ever made. She did not for one second think that this now meant that she and Santana were in a relationship. Oh no. She was smart enough to see that the Latina still loved another blonde with all her heart. Besides, it wasn't about love was it? It was about the freedom to be who they were and exploring different parts of their friendship. She had also come to the realisation that it could never be just a one-time thing between them both. That much was obvious the minute she said it in the Hotel room on Valentine's day with a great reluctance that could be heard clearly. No, the thing with Santana... it was not a one-time thing, because neither of them could find the will to stop now that they had started.

That much was obvious as the ex-head cheerleader walked up to the door that she had become accustomed to within the past few weeks. She knocked gently and felt a smile grace her face as the door was almost immediately pulled open to reveal an equally happy Santana. Before she could say hello, Santana had pulled her gently into the apartment and pushed her roughly against the door as she claimed her mouth for her own, earning a soft moan from the blonde.

"Nice to see you too, Santana." Quinn smirked as the Latina moved her heated kisses down to the blondes sensitive neck. "What about Rachel and Kurt?" The blonde asked breathlessly, attempting to push the other woman off her by her shoulders and throwing cautious glances at the seemingly empty apartment.

"Rachel's out with Brody and Kurt is out with Adam. We got the apartment to ourselves for the whole night." Santana put emphasis on the end of the sentence, pulling away slowly as she gazed into the lust filled eyes of her best friend.

"Hmm... that sounds good." Quinn hummed. There was only one problem with her and Santana's... 'friendship' as of right now and that was that they hadn't told anyone about it and they wanted to keep it that way. Not because of shame or anything, just because they wanted the privacy without Kurt sending smirks their way whenever they went to Santana's room or Rachel's invasive questions about their relationship. Plus, a part of Quinn knew that Santana didn't really want Brittany to know about their current status. She could hardly blame her.

"Hmm… I missed you." Santana stated as her kisses drew back up to her mouth, claiming it as her own as she nibbled gently on her lower lip. Quinn didn't reply and merely pushed Santana towards the Latina's room which she had now memorised the location of, keeping their lips locked in a heated frenzy.

* * *

Quinn sighed blissfully as she let the covers fall from her body as she collapsed onto the soft pillows, a warm body falling on top of her soon after. She let her fingers run through dark hair as she attempted to regain her breathing.

"How does that manage to become better every time?" She asked rhetorically. She felt Santana let out a breathy laugh against her neck in which her head was nuzzled. Who knew Santana was a cuddler?

"And that's just the beginning. I gots me some mad skills."

Quinn let out a soft laugh as she gazed at the ceiling allowing her mind to wander for a few moments.

* * *

The sound of shouting drew her out of the impromptu nap that she had taken. She listened carefully to the voices and distinctly recognised Rachel's voice and a male voice that she could only assume to be Brody's.

"What exactly was the point of lying to me? I thought we were in an honest, open and adult relationship and you kept something like this from me?" Rachel's voice called out and Quinn could practically see the girl fighting away tears as her voice grew more cracked.

"Look, can we just talk about this? You're being irrational!"

"Oh I'm being irrational? You know what… See yourself to the door Brody."

"But I live here! Where am I supposed to go?"

"Why don't you run along to Cassandra's like you always do when I'm away?"

"FINE!" The harsh slamming of the door reverberated through the apartment and Quinn briefly entertained the idea of getting out of bed to see if everything was all right but threw that idea out of the window when the brunette on her chest began to stir.

"Mmm…"

"Morning, nice to finally see you awake." Quinn smiled down affectionately at the brunette who just grumbled in reply. "You know, If you wake up I'll make you breakfast and a coffee…"

Quinn had never seen Santana's eyes open so quickly in her life and she allowed herself a moment of amusement at the act.

"Coffee? All right… I think I can agree to that. Though you might want to put on some clothes before you actually do that… not that I would mind if you didn't but I'm pretty sure Kurt would be scarred for life and Rachel would never again make eye contact with you." Santana grinned mischievously and Quinn leant down and stopped an inch before their lips touched, looking at Santana's gleaming eyes that were occupied on her mouth.  
"Hmm… how tempting." She whispered teasingly, allowing a small smirk of triumph overcome her features before moving to stand up, leaving Santana sat there feeling a little bit flustered.

When the brunette failed to move after a few minutes, Quinn leant down and allowed their lips to touch in a soft and gentle kiss quite unlike the ones they had shared the night before.

When she walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and with a sleepy eyed Latina following her ungracefully, she found Rachel sitting down at the table with a cup of tea in front of her and staring blankly ahead.

When she noticed the blonde coming towards her however, her face lit up and a bright smile graced her features.

"Quinn! I wasn't expecting to see you here! What a nice surprise!" Quinn accepted the hug offered to her with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" Rachel asked Santana accusingly once they had pulled away. Santana just glared at her and Quinn put a hand on the Latina's shoulder as she walked by her as she made her way to the kettle. She went about making the coffee as she answered Rachel's trivial questions, occasionally throwing winks at Santana with a small smirk gracing her features.

Rachel's excitement about Quinn's unexpected arrival was contagious so it seemed. Kurt arrived home not long after the girls had eaten their breakfast courtesy of Quinn's excellent cooking (Rachel of course had a vegan breakfast) and let his excitement be known as he ran at Quinn and all but tackled her to the ground in a hug. Sure, they had never been close in High School but after graduation, he was one of the only people she kept in contact with.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?!" Kurt asked after he eventually jumped off of a laughing Quinn and proceeded to hoist her up of the ground with his hands.

"Oh you know, I had a little bit of free time so I thought I would make use of my metro pass."

"Hey, where did you go during the wedding reception? I hardly saw you all night!" Kurt asked suddenly. For a moment, Quinn considered telling him but then Santana jumped in much to her relief.

"Oh please, you were too busy hooking up with Blaine to have seen her much anyway."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Well, this was getting kind of juicy. She was aware that a few other Glee kids, past and present hooked up that night but she never thought of Kurt to be a one night stand kind of guy.

"Oh what's this? A one night stand, Kurt? I didn't think you had it in you." Quinn could hardly contain her grin at the look on the poor boys face when she spoke those words.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't hookup with somebody when I was already in a relationship… Rachel."

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?!" The brunette asked incredulously, "And anyway what about Adam? You were seeing him when you hooked up with Blaine weren't you?"

"Adam and I weren't a thing back then. We only made it official after I got back from Lima so hah!"

"Well, if we're all done being children here… what are our plans for today?" Santana spoke up at last. Though she found amusement in their little bickering matches now and then, right now was way too early for this sort of this. She needed at least three coffees before they became tolerable.

"Now hold on hold on. Since we're on the subject, I heard from a reliable source that you might have also hooked up with someone that night Santana. Care to share?" Kurt looked triumphant in his response and he rested his chin on his closed fist as he paid close attention to the Latina.

Quinn waited for Santana's response, slightly anxious to see what the Latina's reply would be to such an invasive question.

"Grow up Lady Hummel. If I did hookup with someone, I certainly wouldn't tell you about it now would I?"

"Spoilsport." Kurt whispered under his breath and Rachel nodded in agreement.

Well… she could already tell that her time spent in New York was going to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
